


Vid: Beth Yw'r Haf I Mi

by cosmic_llin



Category: Maleficent (2014)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-27 00:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17756051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_llin/pseuds/cosmic_llin
Summary: Maleficent looks back on her relationship with Aurora.





	Vid: Beth Yw'r Haf I Mi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [such_heights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/such_heights/gifts).



**Music:**  Beth Yw'r Haf I Mi, by Catrin Finch

**Content Notes:**  some flashes in transitions

**Download:** [HERE](http://www.mediafire.com/watch/ig18iaucadkbgax/beth_ywr_haf_i_mi.avi)

 


End file.
